Prologue random scraps moved from other parts
prologue random scraps moved from other parts: I want the prologue (Jason’s lecture on Retrotechnology) to be in the form of a classical epic introduction…to present the argument of the whole epic, and of this section, and appeal to the muses of destiny. I will write that prologue. it will not be in overtly poetry form but it will be poetic in style, more or less. it will also introduce the Idea of this being an epic, all life being an epic. so I need to study up on the proper form of an epic before I write this part of the story. ____________ _____________ Jason is introduced as the protagonist. he is doing his adult responsibilities, but rejecting social life he abandons adult responsibilities to pursue his dreams of D’zeron. (he’ll leave right after fall semester ends, in December. he won’t wait for the holidays,) Harris is introduced as on a quest to find the king’s son, running from his destiny, acting like a child, while treating Jason as a child, and filling adult responsibilities far beyond his age. overtly, the purpose of the journey is to contact D’zeron and try to arrange for mining on the planet. Alexandriel *********** ************** from jason’s arrival at PHS, meeting Darcy: this will put the cross-dressing and homosexual elements of the story right up front, so it will increase the focus on those aspects. (except it won’t be reveailed til later) if Jason had chosen not to go , Darcy would have gone to D’zeron because he could also prove a genetic link to Tersh, and thus have an excuse to request a visit. because he is Derrick’s biological brother. and because he is Alexandrials usual negotiator, so Jason is in effect taking over his job by doing this. Darcy is also able to dream, but since Paragangians want to hide the interest and ability in dreaming, that wouldn’t help(they are not being honest with D’zeron). Derrick was able to pretend that he learned to dream in his study of anthropology on earth, in fact he had studies earth dreaming just to be able to make that claim. Alexandrial and Rhonda know who Jason is, and want him alive but don’t want him to know who he is. they don’t trust Harris, but Alex will try to convince Harris to remain loyal to Paragangia and that Jason is the son of Derrick Landon. Alex Hates Jason because he is, to him, Derrick’s child with another man, so it is easy for him to convey this opinion with sincirity. Derrick has never accepted his brotherhood with Darcy, and thus has never mentioned it. Darcy will say disparaging things about Derrick, and Alexandriel will call Darcy by his full name. Darcy will tell Jason Derrick is gay, and make rude remarks about Jason sleeping with Derrick. Jason does not know that Derrick is gay. Darcy when dressed in Drag has her skin the color of Derricks, though in truth he is black Paragangian. Darcy is about 6’5” Harris will notice this, and it will trigger his tendancey to protect Jason and treat him as a child. Harris and Darcy are good friends, more or less. Jason would feel rather overwhelmed surrounded by 4 people the shortest of which was 18 inches taller than him. Harris would thus give up his desire to visit the murral with Jason, wanting to protect him, and knowing they would have time to do it on the return journey, except for the fact that he wasn’t sure Jason would survive his trip to D’zeron? Harris would explain to Jason who/what Darcy was. Alex knows Darcy reads minds, but Harris doesn’t know. Dacry is like the court jester in Alexandrials court. Darcy and Rhonda openly hate eachother. they both know what the other is, but there is a balance of power between them. which is what? frendship? destiny? love between men doesn’t need to be sexual? surely the core issue in this story is not sexuality. the core issue is, um…freindship, love, loyalty, destiny, taking ones place in the world (embracng destiny) finding one’s self without being limited by it. the importance of sometimes not knowing, and sometimes knowing the whole truth, of keeping secrets til the time is right… I dunno. the beginning prologue where he mets or mentions all the main characters from the whole series, I like that Idea. I’ll have to work in the LDS homeworld colony somehow, and maybe blue destiny (he’s mention this with Wally) so all the people he encounters in the opening would be eventual main characters, but would seem like people he just met in passing that day, seem like just a way to show the busy chaotic character of EarthStation Mexico. so I will write this new beginning after school gets out, and plan to have it done to the best of my ability before school starts up again. Jason will arrive, Rhonda will greet him, rush him past Matt, to the transport Depot, where he will greet Wally and share news about Carston and Gloria, and he’ll tell wally what his journey is about. Jason would not know that Alex is the king, and cannot travel far from the station. he has to be oncall, where he could return to the station instantly whenever needed. he could still travel to ESM though (Jason to Rhonda) “how long will ten entire journey be.?” station to station, there should be no waiting, since the project is under the kings supervission, so we should be to the taxy ship within a few hours, and then the taxy journey itself should be afew day, at most, until we pass the final gate, and then the time will depend on how far away the marrion Jay is when we arrive. with the communication delay over such distances, it is hard to predict. a few day, maybe as much as a month, though Harris Jenzar is an exelant navigator…the vary best. so the journey will be as short as technology permits. jason frowned. a few hours of chaotic station jumping and than a journey of days or even weeks with this hasty unplesant person, in a small vessel with only himself, her and a Paragangian Spacer. “how long then on the Marrion Jay?” Sen’tran could fly it in about 6 months. I’ve never traveled with Harris but I hear he is faster than his father.” in this book, Tersh will be the main fool Character, because Darcy will only appear in passing. when Darcy appears, Jason will not find out he is not a woman. Darcy will appear only as a tall beautiful woman with serpantine grace who is with Alexandriel. Jason will wonder who she is, and her relationship to Alexandrial. Jason and Harris are also fool characters though, both of them. it’s unusual to have the fool as the central character of a story, even more so to have two of them, . Darcy would also know, though that Jason and Harris Need to go to D’zeron first before they open the message on the wall Jason would not know that Alex is the king, and cannot travel far from the station. he has to be oncall, where he could return to the station instantly whenever needed. he could still travel to ESM though